Alternate Beginning
by UzumakiNasadi
Summary: A funny little fic I created from a fake cheat I found online. Really funny! Please read!


Hello people! This is a one-shot I wrote from a fake cheat I found online on in the fake cheat section by _Art Critic Cubone. _All credit for the idea goes to him/her. Bolt is the main charater girl with brown hair, the one on Leaf Green and Fire Red.

* * *

I walked out of Professor Oak's lab, my new Charmander safely tucked in her Pokeball, and hanging happily on my belt. I grinned and thought of the battle Gary and I had just fought. I won of course. I did a small victory dance outside of the lab, and then remembered a question I had for Professor Oak. I walked back in the lab and Professor Oak practically slammed into me.

"Bolt, I saw you dance outside, and I had no clue you were so talented! Please, help an old man fulfill his dreams- all my life I have secretly wished to learn to moonwalk! Please, teach me!" he begged. I sweat dropped and then nodded slowly. To be honest, the only reason I did it was because I wasn't too sure I could complete his other goal. Oh yeah, you try finding and catching 150 Pokémon! You really wanna try?! Didn't think so. Oak started grinning like an idiot. "Great! I can finally fulfill my dream!" So anyways, I did the moonwalk a little bit.

"Amazing! You are a true master... please, watch my first steps as I attempt to emulate your greatness!" Oak said as he tried to copy me. Suddenly he fell flat on his face, and upon further inspection, I found he had knocked himself out. Oh joy. A few seconds later an assistant ran up to us. "Oh dear! He's knocked himself out cold!" No duh lady. "Please go fetch the doctor from Viridian!" she turned to me, and I sighed. I left the lab and trudged up to Viridian. I saw a man with a doctor mirror on and I figured it was him. "Hey Doc, Professor Oak knocked himself out, and I need you to check on him." I said.

"What? Oak knocked himself out? What was he doing...??"

"The moonwalk"

"Oh- the moonwalk? Someone tried to teach that crazy old fool to moonwalk? Whoever it is must be some sort of idiot!" I glared at the man "Wait... why are you looking at me so angrily? Did you attempt to teach that pitiful old fool to dance?"

"Duh." I said, rolling my eyes. "What? You idiot! That does it- I'll teach you a lesson!" he started to pulled out a Pokémon, and in a red flash a Butterfree appeared.

"Dang." I muttered and tossed Charla's pokeball. "Let's get this over with…" I growled. Charla popped out of the ball. "CHAAAAAAAR!" she called. "I'll start this. Ember." I ordered. Charla spit a small flame at the Butterfree, and it got a direct hit. The Butterfree's right wing was engulfed in the blaze. The Butterfree suddenly fell to the ground, and its eyes turned into little spirals."Oh no!" he yelled and recalled his Pokémon. "Um… good work." I said and returned Charla to her pokeball. Idiotic, weak doctor.

"What was your name again? Bolt? Dang, you kicked my butt! I need to take some battling lessons... Ah, yes, Oak is out cold! I must tend to him! But don't think I've forgotten this- as soon as I finish tending to Oak and get a good therapist, I will beat you! Beat you, I tell you! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" and with that he ran off. Okay… that was weird. Guess I'm going back to professor oaks lab.

I returned to the lab to see the doctor there already. "Crap! I left my doctor's bag back in Viridian! Bolt, please do me a favor... go back and get it for me!" the doctor snapped at me. "Aren't you forgetting one little word?" I asked, irritated. "Um… no." he replied. "Well, till you remember, I'm not going." I plopped down in a criss-cross position. "FINE PLEASE NOW GO!" he screamed. I jumped up and raced out the door. I got to Viridian in record time and raced into the Pokémon center.

"Anyone seen a doctor's bag!?" I called. "Here!" someone replied. I looked to see a girl run up to me and hand me a small black bag. I smiled and took it. "Thanks!" and with that I ran off. I got to Pallet town again and entered the lab. The doctor snatched the bag away from me, and pulled a swim suit pin-up from the bag. I sweat dropped. He waved the pin-up under Oak's nose.

His nose began to bleed, but nothing else. "Curses! Not even my greatest revival technique has had an effect!" One of Professor Oak's aides leaned over to me. "You know, I've heard kicking perverts often wakes them up…" I smiled, then skipped over to Oak. "What are you doing?" the doctor glared at me.

"Nothing!" I replied as I hammered Oak in the stomach. His leg twitched. "Oh! It seems to be working! Try it again!" the doctor encouraged. Ha, my pleasure. I delivered a swift kick to his back. His eyes opened and he stood up.

"Bolt! You helped my regain consciousness! And not only that! While I was unconscious, a giant monkey appeared and taught me the secrets of moon walking! Watch!" He started 'doing his thing', and I had to put a fist in front of my mouth the keep from laughing. "As a thank-you for helping me realize my dream, please take my final Pokémon! It's yours!" my eyes widened.

That wasn't too hard. Annoying, yes, hard, no. Heck, maybe I'll find all of the Pokémon this easily! I smiled and grabbed the red and white ball, a Bulbasaur, and hooked it onto my belt. Suddenly the lab doors slammed open. Darn, why not make me deaf next time! I turned to see Professor Oak's grandson stomping forward angrily. "What? You gave Bolt another Pokémon? Grandpa, _I'm_ supposed to be your favorite!"Oak looked between Gary and I.

"Oh Gary just shut up"

Yeah, just shut up! I mentally encouraged.

"And kiss her already!"

Yeah, and kiss her al- wait, what?

Gary looked over at me apologetically, then leaned forward and planted his lips on mine. My eyes widened, and I pushed him off, then I stormed out the door and went to Viridian to start my journey.

---7 months later…---

I stepped confidently into the Pokémon champion's room, intent on claiming a victory. That was, until I saw my opponent. Gary Oak stood waiting for me. In a tux. I hissed. "Hi there Bolt." he grinned. I scowled. He went into some impassioned speech about 'how his love transcends all boundaries, and that he's gonna defeat me to prove it'.

---After the battle---

I smiled victoriously at the Gary. Ha! I won! He forced a smile and led me into the hall of fame to record my victory.

------------

Suppose you had been standing outside of the hallway during the recording process, this is what you would have heard: Gray... "Hey what's that on your shirt? What? I-I wasn't touching you! Really, I wasn't! Hey-what are you doing with that can of mace…Come on, we've known each other since we were little kids… PLEASE, NOOOO!!! Oh, thank goodness- I'm so sorry…wait, what's that? …Is that a mallet? What? MISTY'S BEEN GIVING YOU MALLET-BONKING LESSONS?!"

* * *

Ha, that was really fun to write. Please review!!

God Bless,

UzumakiNasadi


End file.
